


What's In a Name

by theshriek



Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, M/M, Married Couple, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being married for 5 years, Kurt and Blaine are going to have a baby. It’s a boy! Now what to name him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name

Of course, their first thought was to name the baby after one of their two Dads. Kurt really wanted the baby to at least have Burt as a middle name, but he knew that Joaquin would be really hurt to not have the baby named after him. That could cause a strain between Joaquin and Blaine. And God forbid that they would saddle their son with the name of either Burt Joaquin or Joaquin Burt. So he and Blaine begin looking over the many lists of baby names.

 

_Blaine calls Cooper to tell him the good news, but the conversation shifts._

“Coop,” Blaine bows his head and places his fingers between his eyebrows. “I am sorry, but we are not naming our son after you.”

“But Blainey. Your son having my name would let me tap into so many emotions that would help me with the new stuff that I am filming.”

“Geez. I can’t believe that after all these years, it is still all about you.”

“C’mon Blainey. Cooper is a great name!”

“No Cooper! I am serious. You know why? Because if you could see me you would notice that I am pointing my finger at you. Guess which one it is?”

 

_Kurt and Blaine sit side-by-side on the couch staring at their individual laptops._

“What about Ryan”, asked Blaine? “It means ‘little king’.”

Kurt wrinkles his nose. “I don’t know there has always been something weird about that name that I don’t like. What about Eli?”

Kurt is studying his computer screen and doesn’t notice that Blaine suddenly looks down. “Umm. No. I don’t like that one. He rushes to say something before Kurt can ask him why, “Sean Anderson-Hummel has a nice flow to it.”

“Oh God. There was a Sean in my fifth grade class. He had the worst fashion sense. He actually wore plaids and stripes together. Plaid and stripes made up of hideous colors.”

Blaine smiles lovingly at Kurt. “With you as his Dad, our child will always be the most fashionable kid in school.”

“Well we can’t even risk it by naming him Sean.” Kurt shudders.

 

_Two nights later as they are laying in bed about to go to sleep._

“I do like the name Adam. I always have,” says Kurt.

“Really?” replied Blaine. I wouldn’t have thought you would be interested in a Biblical name seeing how you feel about religion.

“I don’t know. It is so basic, you know. Of the earth and so forth.”

Blaine nods, but then says, “Wait a minute! Wasn’t that guy you dated after we broke up named Adam?”

Kurt looks confused for a moment. “Wait…yes it was.” He smiles. “I had forgotten all about him! He was a real sweet guy.”

“Kurt! We are not naming our son after some guy that you dated!” Blaine crosses his arms.

Kurt lightly runs his hand back and forth across Blaine’s chest. “Now honey. You’re cute when you’re jealous. I only went out with Adam a couple of times. After all, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Kurt leans over to kiss Blaine gently on the lips.

“But…”, Blaine starts to say before Kurt kisses him again.

“I know that it would be weird the first time or two that we say it to our son, but then it would be just our baby’s name. I think we should consider it because I liked the name way before I even met Adam.”

“I am not sure that I could get past that you actually dated an ‘Adam’. You really want to consider it?”

Kurt shifts until he is laying on top of Blaine. “Yes really. Please think about it.” He kisses Blaine on the nose.

Blaine frowns, “I don’t think a few kisses are going to change my mind.”

“What about this?” Kurt kisses Blaine’s neck and grinds his hips up against him.

Blaine groans. “That is not fair. You know that you can talk me into almost anything when you do that.”

“I just think that we shouldn’t throw away a perfectly good name like Adam because of something trivial that happened a long time ago.”

“Hmph. OK. You might be right. How could I let jealousy cloud my judgment on something so trivial? Hey you know what would be a great name?” Blaine narrows his eyes. “Adam Sebastian!”

Kurt jumps off the bed, flounces out of the room and never brings up the idea of using the name Adam again.

 

_The name search continues._


End file.
